fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sapphire
Elemental Lord |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= Naomi Kriya Mezmar Najirin |previous partner= |base of operations= |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Married |relatives= Malek Kriya (pupil) Rika Kriya (pupil) Mira Kriya (goddaughter) Sara Kriya (goddaughter) Nancy Kriya (goddaughter) Unnamed Husband |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Ice-Make Telepathy |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= yes}} Sapphire (サファイア, Safaia) is an S-Class Mage of the Cursed Flames Guild, former teacher to Malek Kriya and Rika Kriya and a member of the Elemental Lords. Sapphire is well-known for her use in Ice Magic and Ice-Make Magic, earning her the nickname Ice Cold Sapphire (氷冷サファイア, Hyōrei Safaia). Sapphire is the one responsible for the upbringing of Kriyan siblings Malek and Rika, teaching them Ice Magic. She also took care of their adopted sister Kiyoko Kriya. In time she becomes the godmother to Malek and Tsukiko's children, those being their daughters Mira Kriya and the twins Nancy and Sara Kriya. Appearance Sapphire is a beautiful woman of average height, with a slender and curvacious figure, long blue hair and blue eyes. She wears General Clothes with long sleeves and a blue scarf on her neck. She also has a tattoo on her chest. Personality Sapphire is seen to be a rather kind, calm and confident individual, valuing the lives of her fellow villagers and friends, or travelers, treating them as family. Such was seen when she took in the Kriya siblings Malek Kriya, Rika Kriya and their adopted sister Kiyoko Kriya, despite the fact she didn't know them, treating them with medical attention at an infirmary, and later buying them food, assuming a motherly role afterwards, despite her taking them in as her students. She, however, can be very dangerous at certain moments and will threaten those who try to hurt those she cares most about and will resort to brutal and violent methods as seen when a dangerous criminal threatened to kill Malek. This form of behavior dwindled over time, and as of now Sapphire no longer commits or acts out such behavior. She is also to be very serious when it comes teaching her Ice Magic, and due to her strict training, Malek and Rika were able to master their Ice Magic in a few years. Also, she can be seen to get embarrassed very quickly, as she blushed when a ten-year old Malek called her beautiful and that he would marry her when he grew up, causing several doctors, and her fellow villagers to tease her, although Malek later revealed that he joked on the marriage part, resulting in him getting banged on the head. Still, she enjoys jokes, laughing a little after Malek revealed it to be a joke. She also played jokes on both Rika and Malek, only to be targeted by them soon afterwards. In due time, Rika and Malek saw her as their mother, being the second mother figure in their lives. Once both Rika and Malek were of age, they decided to go travel the kingdom of Fiore, she started to cry but respected their decision. Ever since becoming an Elemental Lord, Sapphire maintains her similar personality, but no longer resorts to violent methods, but still vows to protect those she cares about. Magic & Abilities Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): Sapphire is seen to be a master in this particular form of Molding Magic, possessing exceptional skill. She is seen using it to great effect, using the Static Ice-Make style. Sapphire's skill in such magic is considered legendary from her village, known for having been home to numerous Ice Mages, with few being recognized for such skill. Sapphire, on the other hand, is seen as the strongest mage to have originated from such village. *'Ice-Make: Lance' (ランス, Ransu): Sapphire extends her arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that she shoots toward her enemies, impaling them. Sapphire often uses this as a surprise attack. *'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser' (アイスガイザー, Aisu Gaizā): *'Ice-Make: Machete' (マチェーテ, Machēte): *'Ice-Make Shield' (シールド, Shīrudo): Ice Magic: Aside from her Ice-Make Magic, Sapphire possesses powerful Ice Magic, which allows her to manipulate, produce and control ice through whatever means. She is even capable of conjuring ice in warm areas, serving her magic with incredible offensive and defensive power. Being a master at this form of elemental magic, Sapphire is regarded as one of the best Ice Mages, and as such, she was earned a title with the Elemental Lords by it's leader Naomi Kriya, and is respected by enemies, friends and allies alike. In terms of Ice Magic, she is amongst the most skilled, having trained since she was four years old. The ice generated from Sapphire's hand are seen to be at freezing temperatures and allows her to engulf her body in an icy mist, allowing her to move through the air. Ice magic allows her to manipulate the properties of snow-based and wind-based attacks. She is also able to walk in cold or freezing areas, thus being immune and can take the attacks of other Ice Mages and deflect them with little difficulty. Sapphire's power in Ice Magic ranks her in third place of the Elemental Lords. Up to her timing as an Elemental Lord, Malek is seen to be able to match his former teacher in certain fields, but is unable to beat her. In her village, who is known for practicing Ice Magic, due to it being near an icy region, Sapphire is said to be the strongest Ice Mage to herald from the village, and first to ever gain such status. *'Freeze': Ice Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Sapphire comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability, as with Sapphire is her mastery in Ice Magic. *'Blizzard Storm' (ブリザードストーム, Burizādo Sutōmu): Sapphire places her palms together in front of her, following with a circular motion, and pulls her arms back and pushes forward, releasing a powerful wind with ice shards that hit the opponent, causing them to suffer several deep cuts, and is capable of also freezing them. *'Frozen Tundra' (凍結したツンドラ, Tōketsu Shita Tsundora): A spell that can be cast in a number of ways, all of which depends on the caster's presence, and has also numerous forms. Sapphire whirls her hands in a circular-like motion. While doing this, Sapphire chants a spell, one which she taught Malek. Such chant says 'Frozen winds, gather around me, strike my foes with the wrath of the arctic and deliver to them unending punishment''". After this she releases a large torrent of shards of ice, ice balls and cold winds that pummel the foe, causing blunt damage. *'''Ice Mist Body: Through the use of her Ice Magic, Sapphire is able to turn into a misty ice, allowing her to travel through the air. She can use this form in several areas, regardless of the areas temperatures. She is able to move at undetectable speed, also using her surrounds to camouflage her presence, such as a clear blue sky. Even so, when moving above ground she uses the element of surprise to catch her opponents off guard, striking them from below or behind. She often uses this particular spell with her Ice Eruption. *'Ice Punch': Sapphire generates a orb of ice around her hand and punches her opponent, causing the orb to explode on impact, freezing the region that was hit. *'Ice Eruption' (氷の噴火, Kōri no Funka): Being able to generate ice from any area of her desire, Sapphire targets the ground beneath her target and releases a large burst of ice which impacts the foe, sending them flying several meters in the air. The attack in response freezes the opponent. *'Arctic Beam' (北極ビーム, Hokkyoku Bīmu): Engulfing either her right or left hand in a light of blue energy, Sapphire stands in a standard combat position and follows up with a semi-circular movement with her charged hand, and throws forward a blue beam which seems to increase in size, hitting the opponent, causing severe damage, and freezing several areas of their body. Such spell is very powerful, and is able to pierce through water-based spells with little difficulty. *'Ice Bombs': Snapping her fingers, Sapphire generates statues of ice that rise from the ground and explode, hitting the target. *'Frozen Wave' (凍結されたウェーブ, Tōketsu sa Reta U~ēbu): Placing her hands on the ground, Sapphire generates a large horde of ice in one direction, freezing the ground as it flows, and can be used to trap anyone who lies in it's area. *'Ice Slicer' (アイススライサー, Aisu Suraisā): Sapphire slices her hand through the air, creating a large blade of ice that are hurled in a specific direction. If hit, the opponent can suffer heavy damage. *'Ice Storm': Sapphire generates and release large horde of ice which rain down on the foe, hitting almost anything in it's path. If it targets alarge area of targets, all are dealt with the same amount of damage. *'Ice Orb' (氷オーブ, Kōri ōbu): Creating an orb of ice, Sapphire tosses it at her opponent, and following up with a secondary hand movement, the ice orb explodes, blinding the opponent through unknown means. Sapphire has also been seen using it in unarmed combat, to enhance her blows. Through use of her telekinesis, Sapphire also uses it to batter around her enemies from a distance. *'Ice Drop': Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Sapphire can create a Thought Projection of herself, using one to communicate with Naomi Kriya, warning her of Yakunan's arrival, and to the Kriya siblings during the fight with the Dark Guild, The Trinity. Such image leaves free of any threat, and can't be attack, giving her a chance to even taunt her enemies from afar. Telekinesis: Sapphire is quite the adept user of telekinesis. Sapphire's main use is when using Ice Orb, tossing it around to batter her foes. Enhanced Speed: Sapphire can move at impressive speeds, as such speed is also aided by her fast reflexes. She can move between spaces in the blink of an eye, and dodge attacks quickly. Enhanced Durability: Sapphire is seen to be incredibly durable, having taken the assault of several deadly attacks and having managed to continue fighting. She also took the full blast of Naomi's Flame Typhoon and managed to remain unscathed and without being burned, although it was a sparring match. Enhanced Strength: Sapphire is seen to possess a vast amount of physical strength, which she often uses to surprise her enemies, which is very similar to Kiyoko. Such strength was able to effortlessly slam a young female assassin through the floor, causing it to crack. Immense Magic Power: Sapphire is seen to possess an immense level of magic power, as such also places her as third amongst the Elemental Lords. Ice Resistance: Having ice as her signature element, Sapphire is able to take, or even block, ice-based attacks without being injured. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Sapphire is a highly skilled combatant, regarded as one of the best fighters in the Elemental Lords, as even Naomi considers her a top fighter. Sapphire is capable of fending of several opponents at once without aid, maintaining her posture, such as focusing on all the angles her enemies can attack from. Her combat prowess was seen when fighting a possessed Malek during the Fairy Tail-Devil's Abode War, although the latter managed to beat her, due to his physical prowess. Regardless, she managed to hold Yakunan of for a brief amount of time, giving Malek the chance to counterattack, resulting in the Dark Mage's death. Relationships Trivia *Sapphire is the only Ice-based mage in the series whose magic consist of two particular magics, and not fused with other magics, like Rika with her Ice Magic and Re-equip magic, as Malek does with his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic as well. *Sapphire is based of Esdeath from the manga/anime Akame Ga Kill. Some content was taken from it's mother wiki, and all credit goes to it's original creators and editors. Quotes Category:Ice Magic User Category:Females Category:Female Category:Malek Kriya Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Mages Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage